Preview
by Antr
Summary: A collection of chapter long previews to upcoming Antr originals
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fans on the archive. It's Antr here, bringing you the latest in entertainment; maybe. I don't know, it depends on how you all like what I can deliver. So anyway, to get back in the kick of things why not start off fresh with this story I call "Preview". This story isn't like other stories because it's actually a collection of previews to upcoming stories of mine. Each chapter will share to you a chapter of an upcoming Antr original. So, with that being said, let's start off this novel mania with the first chapter of my upcoming story **_**Psycho Ward**_**; ****the sequel to Anais: Child Prodigy or Mad Scientist. The story starts where the original left off.**

**Prologue: After the terror that happened no more than two years ago; the town of Elmore was never the same. More precautionary measures were taken into account and laws were stricter. Criminals and maniacs were taken away and locked up in penitentiaries to keep the towns people safe after the incident. **

**The town has been safe and secure, and everyone has gone on living their normal, everyday lives; but are the things that are happening really going to help?**

**Chapter: *****

"_The sounds…of a man in pain. The screams….of a woman in madness. The cackling …of a child that's long gone from the image of what is and what isn't. How does ones mind work? How do we all process the things of everyday life in a manner were one gets the concept one way and one person gets it another. How do we all grow, develop, and know what we like and what we don't like. How do we process what we don't like into something that develops into an object of our darkest thought; fear? The things that our mind processes as "scary", "disgusting", "horrifying", and other words that describe how we feel towards the thing we fear. And although to some that this nightmare is just an alarm and nothing more; to others it can be one of two things: On one hand, it could mean nothing. It could mean less in your life and you can go on knowing that what have to dread isn't what another has to dread. On the other hand though, that common terror that you feel, that bad thought that never leaves, that horrible fright that constantly makes your mind go to shit after seeing it; that thought can manifest itself into something much more. Something more drastic and more serious than any common nightmare. That fear that you feel starts to consume you in a pit of everlasting anxiety and darkness until all of what you know, what you think, what you hear, feel, see and do is all based around what your mind is suffering. Once you lose control, there's no turning back. " _

"It was a Friday night in Elmore. Things were quiet and humble around the area. People were in their home sleeping away; having dreams in their heads of fantasies they wish to do, fun activities they desire to accomplish, things that only ones imagination can bring to them only when they're asleep. A man dreaming about being part of the greatest action adventure ever in existence. A woman being in a serine tropical land surrounded by hot native individuals that serve her every whim. And a child; a young little rascal full of ideas dreaming what his or her little mind can conjure up. Imaginary worlds full of made-up and fictional beings to which the child can run off and escape reality. And although these dreams are just our minds thought of what we want, sometimes what we want can drive us to do crazy things. Such is the way of the beginning criminal mind. And such a mind will bring you….to….._ME!"_

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" a woman screams into the night after she wakes up from a nightmare. She then slowly realizes that it was just a dream. I small trick that her head had played on her. She panted to regain her breath from the loud yell and wiped her head from the sweat that had formed from night-terror. She looks around and sees the objects that laid or hung in her dark bedroom; looking at them in fright. Scared of them because she saw them as scarier things in the dark. She turned on her side lamp and now saw them for they were; now being able to calm down all the way and get herself recollected.

She wasn't a big fan of the dark. A lot of people aren't, but she pushed it one step further. She couldn't react in the dark, think in the dark, breath in the dark. She couldn't do anything but stare into the abyss of endless of grief and despair. At least, that's how she saw it as. It was nothing more to her and nothing then a being in realm where anything and everything can jump out and scare you. It was place of constant misery to her because of all the things she had witness in the dark. That night. That bloody night. The night she saw dead body come back to life. It was like no other thing she had ever witnessed. It was terrible. It was unforgettable. It was traumatizing. She didn't know what to think of situation. She was just taking her nightly walk through the town, enjoying the nice fresh breeze of fresh, nightly air when she came across a house that had been badly contained. She starred at how damaged it was compared to the other houses and just wondered how it got to be that way. And like a curious fool she had to know in depth the story of what went on in the house.

When she went to the front door the first thing she saw was that it had scratch marks covering the whole outer and inner exterior. Of course, this meant nothing to what she saw on the inside. As she stepped in one foot after the other, the scene of the house got more and more graphic. First it was just a few broken pieces of furniture lying around, but then blood stared to appear. The stains of the color red splashed all around on the wall, floors, and even the ceiling. The sight of blotches scattered across the room was a sight of unforgettable shock, but for some strange reason she kept going in. She kept walking and walking, further into the dismantled house of rubbish and dust until she came in front of a pile of brick and wood. Underneath she could see someone fingers. Someone small and helpless; or so she thought. She knelt down and started to remove the discarded trash to get to the trapped soul that was under. When she finally got there she saw that it was the body of a young child. A girl that had been cut and bruised and had probably been crushed to death under all the material. She was pale and limp too . The woman looked over the body and just stood there in silence and thought to her herself '_who could have done this to this poor little girl?'_

After a while of giving the girl the respect she "deserved" she decided to leave and let the little one continue to rest in peace. She went through the rooms trying to avoid the ghastly sight of blood, dust, and cobwebs everywhere and exit out the door, but she noticed that she was missing something. She had had it a minute ago, but couldn't remember where it could be. So she scavenged around, brushing away dirt to find what was hers so she could leave this place. While she was looking though, she felt as if there was an eerie presence over-looking her; but she didn't make much of it. She keeps looking on the ground, pushing over tables, throwing pillows to the floor to find the object that she so desperately needed. Then she remembers that perhaps it fell of when she was digging through the ruble in the kitchen. So she goes in the kitchen to claim her valuable and leave the premises when she looks at something frightening. The pale, lifeless body that once lied there in the dirt was now no longer in the pit. The woman began to panic in fear and breathe in air so fast that she nearly gagged on the filth in the air. After a few seconds though, she became calm again and just keeps looking; thinking that maybe she was just imagining the whole experience. She digs and digs, but can't seem to find anything. "Where could it be?" she says. She continued to just crawl around endlessly on the floor looking for the valuable when suddenly she hears a "_BANG_**"** from behind. Quickly she gets up and looks at the background to see the scenery, but nothing was there.

She was now getting really worried about this creepy place and decides to just go. She walks swiftly to the door, not looking back at anything from the house when she suddenly catches the sound of someone saying her name in a faint voice. "Aaaaa_~ngelaaa_….." she hears from within. "_Aaaaa~ngelaaaa…Leaving so soon_?" Shivers went down Angela's spine. She didn't want to turn around. "_Angela, why don't you answer me?" _the voice said. "How do you know my name?" Angela asked, still stay right in-front of the door ready to run. The voice didn't answer. "I said how you know my name?" she said more sternly. "…_I know more than just your name, but that's not important. You want your possession back, don't you?" _Angela stood there hesitant and shaky in her response. "Y-yeee-s" "_Hmmmm…..Tell me then, why is this thing so important that you came back for it and are now standing here at risk to claim it?" _"I don't know?" "_You do know." _"No I don't! ", she said mad and scared. They both stood quietly in awkward silence. "_….alright. I'll take your word for it." _The voice said. "_You want your possession back? Come here and get it."_

Angela wasn't sure she should turn. She didn't want to stare whatever that thing was in the face. She was terrified out of her mind and couldn't decide what to do. Her mind said to leave but her heart was telling her to go back for the object. "_If it's not that important to you, I could just-""_NO!" Angela said with an outburst. She whipped herself around and finally saw the creature she was so afraid of. It was the little girl she had dug up from the ruble in the kitchen. She looked like a zombie. Pale skinned, blood stained, and blood-shot, dead eyes that looked like they stared into your very soul. "_What? Never seen child before?" _She said as a sassy remark to Angela just looking at her. Angela couldn't talk. She just kept staring at the dead-like girl that stood in front of her.

She saw that the girl was holding her lost object; a necklace with a gold charm at the end. She wanted to grab it and run away, but something was also holding her back. Was the fear she was feeling. Was it the intensity of the moment; or was it something in-between. She didn't know for sure, but she did know she wanted to leave as quickly as possible. "_So," _the girl said, "_do you want your necklace or not?" _ it took her a few seconds to react to anything that was happening, but she did finally say "yes" and starts to approach the girl was now sitting on the stairs holding the necklace out waiting for her to retrieve it. She walked forward slowly not trying to make any sudden moves or dashes toward the now seemingly harmless being. She got close; really close. Close enough to just lean in and just grab it. She put her arm out and reached for the object. All the way she went for it until it was in the palm of her hand. It was hers. She just needed to grab it and go and everything would be fine.

She looks ate the necklace; she looks at the girl. She starts to grab the piece of jewelry and pull it away from the holder. The girl lets go and lets the Angela take what was finally hers. With that, she had finally gotten what she needed and could leave. She turns her back to the little girl and heads straight for the door, not looking back for a second. She goes out and quickly slams the door from behind to make sure the thing inside couldn't come after. She goes back on the street; looking down into her hands at the necklace that for some reason she had to retrieve. She continues to walk down and go home to forget this ever happened. "_Aaaangela….." _said the voice from behind. Angela turns and sees the toddler in the middle of the street looking at her all the way down. The girl starts to wave at her and smile. "_I'll be watching you…" _Angela runs away as fast as she can, crying out of fear to get away from the kid who laughed into the night before leaving the eerie scene.

Angela sits in her bed alone continuously reminding herself of that night and what happened. And the words that were said; "_I'll be watching you…" _drifted around in her head without stop. Was she really being stalked be a psycho? Was she in really in danger? She didn't want to know. She didn't want to think about it. All she wanted was to for now was forget about it and go back to sleep. She decided to go down stairs and get something to drink to relax. She got out of bed and went into the hallway. She here's a_ thud _coming from down stairs and flicks on the light to see around, but she sees nothing. She goes on down the hall and get towards the stairs. Another sound could be heard coming from the kitchen. It was louder than the first and more intimidating. She went down the stairs as quiet as possible to keep whatever was down there from knowing she was coming. She hits the bottom and heads to the entrance to the kitchen. She pokes her head in entrance way to the kitchen to see the thing that was lurking in the dark. Her eyes scanned the area; looking around for any trace of what the sound came from. She saw nothing. Just any empty room full of food.

"Perhaps it was just in my head"she said to herself after entering the kitchen. She went to the fridge and got herself a glass of water. She drank the whole cup in one swift gulp before slamming the glass on the counter. "Okay Angela," she started to say, "get a hold on yourself. You're letting one fucked-up night get the better of you. Now, just calm down and go into your happy place." She takes in deep breaths and thinks of cool and collected thoughts. A walk on the beach. Lying on the ground in the park. Enjoying the peace and tranquility in the backyard. All thoughts that went through her head that helped her get a hold on reality. "I am a strong and smart individual. I know what's real and what's fake; what's imaginary and what's reality. I'm not losing my head." "_Oh, really?"_ Angela became paralyzed in place. There was someone in the room. And it had the same voice tone as the little girl she had met days prior to this. "_So, you think that you know you what's real and what not? You think you know how your mind is?"_ Angela stood still and quiet while the person talked. "_You think I'm not real, don't you?" _Angela still stood quiet "_ANSWER ME!" "_Yes! You are just a figment of my imagination!" "_You don't say?" _she said as it sounded like she got closer. "_Well, does this feel fake?" _A sharp slash is made on Angela's leg; cutting off a sliver of skin. Angela falls to ground in pain and screams holding her wound as the girl looks above.

The girl grabs Angela by her ears and holds her head high enough to put a knife up against her neck. "_Now listen bitch," _she begins to say "_I am not part of your very incompetent mind. I am my own being. You can talk and talk and talk yourself out of believing that any of this is really happening, but it is. You can't stop it. You can't prevent it. You can only accept what's going to proceed; and what's going to proceed is me cutting off your head and leaving you to bathe in a bath of your own self-pity and blood." _Angela begins to cry at the remarks that this girl is saying. She didn't understand why she was doing this. She didn't do anything to her. She was an innocent pawn to something she had no part being in. "W-what do you want w-with me?" she whimpers through her tears "_Nothing really. To tell you the truth, you're just an insignificant little whore who was digging her nose in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

Her life was on the line. She just didn't know what to do. "Please don't kill me.' She said softly through her whining tone. "_Sorry," _the girl said holding up her knife, "_But you're done for." _The girl throws down her arm ready to collide with Angela's neck and cut it clean off. Angela screamed. The knife came down and all suddenly went silent. The knife had come to a speeding holt after the rushing movement, but it hadn't made contact with Angela; who had her eye closed waiting for the strike. The girl stood there idle, feeling as though her whole arm was being held back. She wanted to end the woman's life right there and then, but something was keeping her from doing so. Angela finally opened her eyes and saw that she was fine for the moment. She saw that the girl wasn't doing anything and saw it as an opportunity to get away and call for help. With one swift move she kicks the evil child over and dashes for the door. She exits her house screaming; trying to catch the attention of someone that could help before her intruder comes back.

She goes to the neighbors and knocks on their door rapidly to awake them. A man opens the door drowsy and out of focus. "What do you want Ang-" "You got to help me" she says cutting him off in mid slur. "Angela, what's the matter?" He asks waking up a bit more. "There's a killer child in my house. The man looks at her questionably unsure of what was going on. "Angela, are you sure there's a killer in your house? I mean, I know you've had a hard time to adjusting to being new after the incident; and you did say you see things that aren't really there sometimes" Angela looked him angrily straight in the eye. "Don't look at me like I'm some type of fucking lunatic." She yelled. "Call the police now!" The guy did what was told of him and called the authorities. They arrived at that house and surrounded the area; blocking off any way of escape from the house.

A team of police officers ravage into the house to find the little girl sitting at the kitchen table. She was munching on an object that looked like cookie, but to their disgust it was really a cooked up piece of cut off skin. They grabbed her and took her away from the premises. Some of the police were talking about incident that just happened to Angela while others were restraining the criminal. "Is every alright ma'am?" the officer asked. "Is every alright…" she said annoyed, "Is everything alright! I was just attacked by a killer child who assaulted and hurt me with a knife." "I'm sorry ma'am. We assure you that this menace will be handled with thoroughly and without question. You have nothing to fear." He said before going to the car where his fellow officer was. "Hey chief, where we taking this nut?" he question. "Where every other criminal and psychopath goes when they're captured; to the Elmore High-Security Mental Establishment. " He said starting his car. As he did, the girl in the back looked though the back window and saw Angela looking at her. "_This won't be the end; this is only the beginning of what Anais Watterson can do…." _The car drives away and all things go quiet at as the suspense of the moment dies away and everyone goes back to sleep; except Angela, who stood in the middle of the street looking as the car drove away with the person who she knew would come back one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good heaven above, what has this archive come too? Not to blatantly come out and say everything that's coming out is bad, because everything that gets put on has some potential. But whether you guys decide to take that chance is beyond my control. So….yeah. Anyway, in the last chapter of Preview I showed you a full chapter of **_**Psycho Ward**_**; now, here's another dark and brooding preview of something I've been promoting for more than a year now **_**The Artist of Blood;**_** coming soon. This preview is more two small exerts from two different chapters then just a full on chapter itself. Enjoy, and tell me what you think because I have been out of it for way to long.**

**Chapter:*****

I sit here…cold and wet….unable to move my body. The doctor said I was suffering from some type of mental shock or reaction, but he didn't know. He didn't know anything. There was so much more then what he could comprehend. Much more than just calling my sudden shut down of reality a few fancy words that he probably didn't know himself. There was more; so much more. So I sit now, still cold and still wet with my arms crossed, head bent down towards the floor looking over my bare, bandaged knees with a blank face. A face that showed no sense of emotion toward whatever was going around me. And yet, if you saw me you'd say that although it's emotionless there were small indentations in my face muscles that could be made out to show that I was scared and angry. Call it clichéd or an over seen line of unprofessional description, seeing how what I was feeling was nothing different from someone off a cop show that had just gotten their family murdered, but this isn't one of those drawn-out dramas that last for seasons on in pandering to an audience of blithering idiots who want the most common thing to happen in the show. No. In this show-my show-it doesn't matter if you don't enjoy what is being played, you have to watch it and have no say on what goes on. You have to take in every little horrid action that takes place right in front of you and have no opinion on what you want to see. You have a favorite character that you like in the series? Too bad, he's dead now. You like a certain protagonist that supposed to last through the first season? Sorry, just got shot. Have a sympathetic female role that's supposed to go on after a tragic event? Uh-oh, found her dead two minute later with wrist cut and her naked body floating in a tub full tainted water. The point is, is that this is real. What's happening to me now is real and not some part of some staged act. It's really happening. And there's nothing I can do to stop. Nothing.

I hear nurses outside my room talking to each other. They were talking about the patients that they had seen and are seeing as they pass the rooms. Not very humble remarks they were spouting about these injured and badly torn people. It was unbearable. Their slander towards these people was insulting to what had happened to them and I couldn't stand to hear what they were saying. "Did you see that man in room A21?" one of the nurses said. "Got into a car accident and now he's paralyzed from the waist down." The other, I could hear, was giving a small chuckle before saying, "This is what happens when we let rowdy, un-responsible teenagers drive on the road. They're just not ready to handle themselves on the road-those drunken idiots." "What about that guy in room C13?" "That fuck-up," the second nursed commented, "anyone who stupid enough to try to fix their own electricity when they don't know what they're doing deserves whatever shit happens to them." "Plus, the more they're hurt, the more money we get." The first nurse said back. That's all I could hear before they passed. So corrupted. So insensitive. How could people say such things? These are people who were injured and hurt beyond what they could have imagined, and yet these ungrateful nurses, and possibly the doctors don't care. It's just so…..infuriating. So insensitive . I couldn't stand to hear it any longer….

* * *

We are here in our darkest hour. We are the few people looking in on what could have been a nice and graceful civilization, but is now a collapsed area of nothingness. We see what is to some nothing, but is really something. We do what most call disturbing, but is necessary to exist. We do what all claim to be an act of unforgivable, un-restrain-able, and despicable deeds of nature and man-kind, but is really what needs to occur so that others may proceed to live in life. Now your viewing of life may be just as you see it. A roaming car passing by. A man or a woman walking side by side with a friend down a path made of subtle concrete. A family enjoying a mid-day stroll through the park laughing with love and passion for each other in the way that only a mother, father, daughter, and son and can have. All things that life mean to an ordinary civilian like yourself; but we are not ordinary. We are not blinded by that which blocks our vision. We can see past the illusions of modern day conveniences and look into the deeper part of what's at stake. We are not like you in the sense that we are not fooled by what we see and hear.

We do not like what we do. It is a curse to we are burdened with; not a fate that we chose, but a fate that was forced upon us.


End file.
